Bad Jokes
This episode was the only episode of Object City by the First Pencil Voter... now! But it has a version by Mewcakes. The First Pencil Voter's version Gumball asks Fridge if he wants to hear a joke. Fridge says he does. Gumball starts his joke by saying 'Why did the chicken cross the road?' Fridge does't know what a chicken is. Gumball says it's a person who's scared of everything, but Fridge wants to know how, angering Gumball. Gumball ends his joke by saying 'To get to the other side' but Fridge hates it. Hatchet comes in and does not allow bad jokes. Fridge runs away. Gumball says that the bad joke rule is dumb and Hatchet says Gumball can leave this park if he doesn't like it. Gumball leaves to the Object City diamond mine where he finds Diamond. Diamond wants to hear a joke from Gumball but only if it's funny. 6 and a half hours later Diamond had enough of waiting for the joke. Earth Globe wants a joke from Gumball. It's a knock knock joke. Who's there is lemon and lemon who is Lemon Lime. Earth Globe says he likes it but he doesn't. Gumball tells jokes to Kickball, Basketball, and Kaboomy. Gumball says Kickball is stupid as his joke but Kickball says he thinks Gumball is stupid. Gumball asks what stinks as his joke to Basketball but Basketball says Gumball's jokes stink. Gumball asks who is the bomb as Kaboomy's joke but Kaboomy says Gumball is not the bomb. Gumball asks Dynamite for help since no one thinks he's funny. Dynamite says he's not funny but hilarious, while making a face with bulging eyes and lips and two white blocks on top of the lips. Gumball says he's not hilarious and that's not helping. Dynamite doesn't know what to do to help but Cross Off says Super Star in the comics from his comic shop can help. Gumball says those comics are terrible but he asks Super Star anyway. Super Star is busy fighting Dr. Fish but the only fish around is his lunch. Mewcake's version Gumball asks Fridge if he wants to hear a joke. Fridge says he does. Gumball starts his joke by saying 'Why did the book go to the bookstore?' Fridge does't know what a book is. Gumball says it's something you read, but Fridge wants to know what you read, angering Gumball. Gumball ends his joke by saying 'To get a book' but Fridge hates it. Hatchet comes in and does not allow bad jokes. Fridge runs away. Gumball says that the bad joke rule is dumb and Hatchet says Gumball can leave Object City if he doesn't like it. Gumball leaves to the Object City diamond mine where he finds Diamond. Diamond wants to hear a joke from Gumball but only if it's funny. 6 and a half hours later Diamond had enough of waiting for the joke. Earth Globe wants a joke from Gumball. It's a knock knock joke. Who's there is gum and gum who is Gumball. Earth Globe says he likes it but he doesn't. Gumball tells jokes to Kickball, Basketball, and Kaboomy. Gumball says Kickball is stupid as his joke but Kickball says he thinks Gumball is stupid. Gumball asks what is stupid as his joke to Basketball but Basketball says Gumball's jokes are stupid. Gumball asks who is the bomb as Kaboomy's joke but Kaboomy says Gumball is not the bomb. Gumball asks Dynamite for help since no one thinks he's funny. Dynamite says he's not funny but hilarious, while making a face with bulging lips, one oddly-shaped eye with a sun-shaped pupil, and one cube-shaped eye with a moon-shaped pupil. Gumball says he's not hilarious and that's not helping. Cross Off is too busy to help Gumball because he's helping Laptoppy. Gumball says there is no Laptoppy and that the laptop Cross Off has is his computer. Category:Episodes